Arale vs Las Fuerzas del Mal
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Arale Norimaki es la princesa del reino Pinguino y como dicta la tradición cuando cumple 13 años debe recibir la Varita Mágica Real, pero sus padres muy preocupados de que no está lista para tal responsabilidad la envían a la Tierra para que entrene y se familiarice con los poderes de la varita, aquí conocerá a Obotchaman y ambos deben proteger la varita de Mashirito y su ejercito.


Presentando a…

Arale Norimaki como Star Butterfly

Obotchaman como Marco Díaz

Senbei Norimaki como El Rey Butterfly

Midori Norimaki como La Reina Butterfly

Tori-bot y Akiko como El Señor Díaz y La Señora Díaz (N/A: No sabia a quien poner como ellos)

Dr. Mashirito como Ludo

Los Hombres Caramelos como los monstros de Ludo

El Diretor de la escuel de la Aldea Pingüino como El Director de la Escuela

La Maquina del Tiempo como Manfred

La escena nos muestra y castillo colorido

¿?: En una mágica tierra muy muy lejana llamado Reino Pingüino, vivía una princesa, Arale Norimaki (se nuestra un cuadro de la princesa)

Arale: ¡YUJUU! (Arale baja deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera, se estrella contra el suelo y el cuadro cae sobre ella) mucha gente me dice imprudente e irresponsable (Arale rompe la pintura del cuadro y la los brazos, y un candelabro se tuerce), solo porque… (ahora se muestra la escena de un monstruo rugiendo, Arale lo golpea y a otros monstruos del lugar) ¡me gusta pelear con monstruos!, (ahora se nos muestra a un unicornio bebiendo agua) ¡y domar unicornios salvajes! (Arale monta sobre el unicornio y este da un relincho, luego se la muestra cabalgando sobre el unicornio) ¡me gusta divertirme!, y hoy ahora vendrá mucha mas porque hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 13 (Arale con el unicornio ahuyenta a varios aldeanos y va cabalgando hacia el castillo) y según la tradición, mi madre, la reina Midori me entregara la gran reliquia familiar (Arale cabalga hasta adentro del castillo y ahuyenta a otros sirvientes) ¡La varita mágica real! (re muestra la varita)

Ahora se muestra a los reyes Midori y Senbei en el trono y a los demás súbditos, entonces abren la puerta y Arale entra desbocadamente cabalgando el unicornio

Súbditos: ¡AAAHHHHH!

Arale sube las escaleras hasta el trono y el unicornio rompe la pared pero Arale salga quedando frente a sus padres

Arale: ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡hum! ¡hum! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh! (emocionada, intenta tomar la varita)

Midori: amm, Arale, esta varita es una gran responsabilidad

Arale: ¡Siii! (intenta tomarla pero Midori le pone una mano en la frente)

Midori: si cae en las manos de las fuerzas del mal, el universo podría ser destruido

Arale: ¡Aaahhhhh! (toma la varita y esta cambia de aspecto) ¡Hoyoyoo!, descuida mamá Midori, yo puedo hacerlo

Ahora se nos muestra a los aldeanos corriendo desesperados debido a que Arale había prendido en llamas el castillo, ella con cara de D= se corre hacia un lado

Senbei y Midori: (con unos binoculares) no puede hacerlo

Ahora se muestra un carruaje todo listo y a los reyes y Arale frente la entrada del reino

Arale: ¡NOOOOO! (de rodillas), ¡puedo cambiar! (toma la falda del vestido de Midori y tira de ella) ¡por favor! ¡no me envíen al Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas! (se muestra a Arale imaginándose entrar gritando en el reformatorio) ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Senbei: ¡Arale! ¿¡quien te dijo que irías ahí!?

Arale: ¡Aaahhh!... ! ¿no lo harán?

Midori: claro que no hija

Arale: (se para) ¡Hoyooo!

Senbei: aun no, tendrás que entrenarte en una dimensión mas segura, un lugar llamado, ¡tierra!

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? ¿la tierra? (tuerce la cabeza confundida)

Senbei: maquina del tiempo abre el portal

Midori empuja a Arale hacia el carito, y la maquina del tiempo usa las tijeras dimensionales para abrir un portal, en donde el carruaje procede a entrar en el

Arale: jumm, adiosin Reino Pingüino (mirando por la ventana del carruaje, apoya su cara en sus puños)

Entonces se muestra uno de los hombres caramelos detrás de los arbutos y suelta una pequeña risa malvada.

Ahora de nos muestra una escuela por afuera y el carruaje estacionado, que debido a esto un chico le saca na foto con celular y uno de los leones le ruge. Luego se muestra a los reyes Senbei y Midori en la oficina del director

Director de la escuela: entonces dicen que vienen de otra dimensión

Entonces las luces las luces de la oficina empiezan a encenderse y apagarse, y resulta ser que esto es debido a que Arale estaba con el interruptor

Arale: Hoyoyo, ¿y dijeron que existía la magia en la tierra?

Director de la escuela: si… esto no funcionara

Entonces Senbei abre un baúl el cual estaba lleno de joyas y oro

Director de la escuela: ahh, no es tan fácil señores

Senbei y Midori:

Director de la escuela: ahh (suspira), bien supongo que la aceptare

Arale sigue jugando con el interruptor de la luz

Senbei:… ella necesitara un guía

Ahora se nos muestra Obotchaman sentado en un asiento del salón. Entonces se escucha la voz del director por el altavoz

Director de la escuela: Obotchaman a la oficina del director, Obotchaman a la oficina del director

Obotchaman: (suelta su lápiz) ehh, ¿acaso estoy en problemas?, (se levanta de su asiento) ¿como es posible?, creo que todos lo que me botaron con "Chico Seguridad'' van a estar bastante avergonzados ahora, (se acerca a el escritorio de la profesora) ¿necesito un permiso?

Profesora: puedes irte ahora pero callado

Obotchaman: ohh (se dirige a donde esta el director)

Director de la escuela: ¡Obotchaman!, quiero que conozcas a la nueva estudiante de intercambio: Arale Norimaki

Se muestra a Arale poniendo con lentitud su dedo sobre el botón de bebedor

Arale: ¡HOYO! (ve salir el agua y se aparta poniéndose en posición de defensa)¡grrrrrrrrr!

Obotchaman: ¿¡ah!?

Director de la escuela: necesito un chico responsable, nada osado para cuidarla, ¿¡quien mejor que tu!? (pone su mano en el hombro de Obotchaman) ¡el chico seguridad!

Obotchaman: ¿¡Que!? , ¿¡no iba a castigarme!?

Director de la escuela: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, eres uno de los estudiantes mas confiables de esta escuela

Obotchaman: ahh… gracias

Director de la escuela: bien, me voy a la tienda de helados, ¡voy a probar los 52 sabores! (se retira)

Obotchaman fija su vista en Arale quien por alguna razón estaba mordiendo el bebedero de agua.

Ahora de nos nuestra a Obotchaman caminando al lado de una muy alegre y animada Arale que daba brincos por la escuela

Arale: ¡gracias chico seguridad!

Obotchaman: si… ¿me haría el favor de no llamarme así?, es raro

Arale: ¡Oh!, ¡Que Onda! (le saluda a un conserje que pasaba por ahí)

Obotchaman: se que soy muy educado, pero no es que me obsesione la seguridad, ¡Oh! No pises ahí esta flojo (señalando una baldosa suelta)

Arale: ¡Hoyo! (mira dentro de un contenedor de basura)

Obotchaman: si lo piensa es hasta ridículo, cuidado (le cierra la puerta de un casillero para que no choque con el), solo te pones un casco en la ducha del gimnasio y te etiquetan de por vida, ¡Up! Vidrio roto (evita que Arale pise el vidrio), en realidad no sabes como me gustan los riesgos, es mas, abecés quisiera pasar un momento peligroso en mi vida

Entonces usa su varita para hacer que una mariposa se convierta en un monstruo

Obotchaman: ¡eh!, ¿¡Ahhh!? (entonces la mariposa monstruo se lleva volando a un hombre que pasaba por ahí), ¿¡Q… Que fue eso!?

Arale: ups, jejeje, pensé que querrías algo de riesgo (pone sus manos al frente y las mueve)

Obotchaman: o~O… amm, ¿Quién es usted?

Arale: yo soy una princesa mágica de otra dimensión (la una vuelta y con su varita crea un arcoíris y salen barios animalitos, que rápidamente huyen pues el arcoíris se prende en llamas)

Obotchaman: O.O… bueno, ese fue todo el corrido, con su permiso debo ir casa (se marcha)

Arale: ¡Adiosin nuevo amigo!, ¡hasta mañana! (Obotchaman pone su vista al frente y se pone nervioso y sonrojado) ¡Adiosiiin! ¡adiosin nuevo amigo!, ¡hasta luego! (Obotchaman empieza a correr)

Ahora la escena nos muestra la casa de Obotchaman y a el llegando, al abrir la puerta escucha risas y ve a Tori-bot y Akiko en sofá y en medio estaba estaba sentada Arale

Akiko: ¡Obotchaman!, ¡ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio que estará viviendo con nosotros!

Obotchaman: ¿Qué…? (sonrojado un poco)

Arale: ¿¡Hoyoyo!?, ¡no tenia idea que ellos fueran tus padres! (va hacia donde el y lo trae del brazo), ¡tus padres son robot!, ¡esta bien padre!

Obotchaman: amm, técnicamente no solo, son mas bien mis cuidadores (con una mano en la nuca)

Akiko: ¿no será grandioso tener la energía alegre y vivaz de esta niña en la casa?,

Obotchaman: si… (sonrojado), aunque también pudimos haberlo conseguido con algunos cachorros

Arale: ¡Hoyooo!, ¡amo_ los _cachorros! (entonces con su varita hace que aparezcan varios cachorros)

Tori-bot y Akiko: ¡Ohhh!

Entonces empiezan a lanzar rayos laser de su ojos, echan una lámpara, arruina una foto, y siguen lanzando rayos

Obotchaman: O.O (parpadea un par de veces)

Arale: Hoyoyooo (toma un cachorro en brazos)

Tori-bot: O.O ahh, bueno (toma un cachorro) creo que en realidad podrían ser tiernos (entonces le lanza un rayo en el ojo) ¡hay! ¡mi ojo mecánico!, ahh

Akiko: Obotchaman, lleva a Arale a su habitación

Ahora la escena nos muestra Arale subiendo las escaleras corriendo mientras decía: ¡Kiiiiiinnn!, Obotchaman subiéndole su baúl, y varios cachorros lanzando rayos laser, mientras un hombre caramelo los espiaba con unos binoculares por la ventana

Hombre Caramelo: mm jajajaja (saca unas tijeras dimensionales, abre un portal, y luego salta en el)

Ahora la escena nos muestra un sombrío castillo por fuera. Por dentro vemos como se abre el portal y a el hombre caramelo entrando, luego se pone derecho el portal se cierra, pone sus manos extendidas en dos costados y hace sonidos de rana

Hombre Caramelo: Dr. Mashirito, mi amo (pone sus manos a los costados) localice a Arale Norimaki, la escondieron en la dimensión de La Tierra, sin guardianes

Dr. Mashirito: iiijajajajaja (se da vuelta con la silla) ¡excelente trabajo Hombre Caramelo Nº 1!, ¡sabia que no podrían ocultar de mi a esa malcriada real!, ¡pronto la varita será mia! ¡y luego el universo!, ¡y luegooo…!, bueno el universo me alcanza (se hace un zoom a sus ojos)¡ voy a buscarte!, princesa Norimaki

Ahora la escena nos muestra a Arale en su nueva habitación y a Obotchaman trayendo su baúl mientras los cachorros disparaban sus rayos

Obotchaman: esta es su nueva habitación (deja caer el baúl con cosas de Arale)

Arale: bien… (se da vuelta), puedo mejorarla, ¡Ahhh! (se le ocurre algo), bomba de brillo y luz expandir (usa su varita y hace que su habitación amplíe se convirtiéndose en un gran loft de castillo, y se muestra como estaba ahora la habitación de Arale de arriba hacia abajo)

Obotchaman: guau

Arale: ¡yojojoi! (empieza a saltar sobre su nueva cama) ¡mucho mejor!

Obotchaman: quisiera tener una habitación así

Arale: ¡Oh! (deja de saltar y se pone de pie en el suelo) ¿en serio? (se dirige a la habitación de Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: ¿ah?

Arale: (llega a la habitación) cuarto místico agujero transfórmate (entonces con su varita hace que abra en aguajero negro en la habitación de Obotchaman y este se traga todo lo del cuarto)

Arale: Hoyoyooo (siendo atraída por la fuerza agujero)

Obotchaman: Ahhhh

Arale y Obotchaman sierran la puerta para que el agujero no los trague

Obotchaman: ¿¡Q… Que!?, ¿¡por que tubo que usar la palabra agujero!?

Arale: ¡no lo se! ¡me salió de esa forma!, ¡pero esta muy padre! ¿¡no!?

Obotchaman: ahh (suspira y luego choca su frente contra la puerta)

Arale: Hoyoyo, lo siento Obotchaman, amm, ¿Qué tal un poco de sol para alegrarte el dia? (con su varita hace que aparezca un sol alegre sobre la cabeza de Obotchaman, pero rápido se convierte en una nueve de lluvia) Hoyo…

Obotchaman: (se da la vuelta)¡ok! ¡ya no soporto mas esto!, ¡si usted se muda aquí, yo me mudare allá afuera! (va hacia una ventana abierta y salta de ella al patio)

Arale: Hoyoyo (se asoma a la ventana) ¿Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: estoy bien, tranquila, se caer de pie y no lo hice en los cactus

Yo: ¡oye se supone que debías caer sobre los cactus!

Obotchaman: ahh, pero ya baje

Yo: ¡hasloooooo!

Obotchaman: ahh (suspira) bien (va hacia los cactus y salta hacia ellos)

Yo: ¡listo! XD

Arale: (tuerce un poco su cabeza) ¿necesitas ayuda?

Obotchaman: estoy bien (se para y aleja de los cactus), solo… preferiría estar solo (se va caminando)

Arale: Hoyo (pone su mano al frente ) oh (la pone atrás) hoyo (la pone al frente) ohh (la pone en su barbilla y piensa)… ¡Hoyo! (la vuelve a poner al frente) oh (la vuelve a poner en su barbilla, luego se va)… ¡Hoyo! (regresa y extiende su mano)

Ahorra la escena nos muestra Obotchaman frente a un local que decía Stop & Slurp

Obotchaman: aquí viene, disculpe señor ¿me haría el favor de llenarme esto? (le extiende a un joven un baso para que lo llene pero el lo ignora y entra a la tienda) no me dejan entrar porque estoy empapado (entonces sale una mujer con su hijo) disculpe ¿tiene algún baso?

Señora: no lo mires a los ojos (se va rápido junto a su hijo)

Obotchaman: ahh (suspira)

Yo: un momento, ahora tienes que decir, si vienes a mi casa trae papel

Obotchaman: ¿Qué?, ¿es necesario?

Yo: mucho

Obotchaman: ahh (suspira) bien, (traga saliva) ¡si vienes a mi casa trae papel! -/- ¿es todo?

Yo: si

Obotchaman: (gira hacia un lado y Arale estaba parada ahí) ¡Ahhhh! (se asusta)

Arale: eso fue gracioso

Obotchaman: ¿Q… que esta haciendo aquí?

Arale: (con su varita hace desaparecer la nube de lluvia)… nadie me dio a elegir si quería venir a la Tierra, a ti no dieron a elegir si querrías estar conmigo, ohh (baja la mirada un poco triste), encontrare otra familia con quien vivir

Obotchaman: … S… Srta. Arale (Arale voltea y ve que atrás de ellos habían un gran números de robots con un hombre enfrente)

Dr. Mashirito: Arale Norimaki, ¡al fin he dado contigo!

Arale: ¡Dr. Mashirito!, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Dr. Mashirito: jijiji, ¿te gustaría saberlo?

Arale: si por ese te pregunte

Yo: XD

Dr. Mashirito: bueno, Hombre Caramelo Nº 1 !... ¡oye¡ ¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones!, ¡a ella! (los hombres caramelos se prepararon para atacarla)

Arale se pune en posición pero Obotchaman se pone en frente de ella en posición de ataque, y entonces cuando uno de los robots intenta abalanzarse contra ellos el lo golpea en la panza y luego en la cara y por ultimo lo patea dejándolo en el suelo

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!, ¿¡sabes pelear!? :D

Obotchaman: de echo si (entonces vuelve a golpear a otro robot)

Arale corre hacia otro robot este con una bola con picos intenta pegarla pero ella se agacha y lo pata en el estomago y la bola cae sobre la cabeza del robot. Obotchaman por su parte lanza una patada hacia otros robots

Dr. Mashirito: ¿¡dijiste que no tenia guardianes!?

Hombre Caramelo: no sabia

Se ven a otros robots siendo lanzados de aquí para allá

Obotchaman. Hay yaa (intenta golpear a otro robot pero este tiene la cabeza doble) ¿eh? (ellos gruñen pero Obotchaman los golpea a ambos al mismo tiempo)

Arale: ¡guujuu! (salta de un auto hacia otro robot) ¡puño arcoíris! (con su varita lanza un ataque a el robot y este choca contra el auto)

Uno de los robot busca atacar a Obotchaman pero el abre la puerta del auto y el brazo del otro robot sale bolando y choca con el robot. Arale golpea a otro robot, Obotchaman se pone de espalda contra ella, y golpea a otro, Arale con su varita lanza un ataque a el Dr. Mashirito pero este se corre y golpea a el Hombre Caramelo Nº 1

Dr. Mashirito: me avergüenzas, ¡arriba! (le da un empujo y este se para apenas, arranca un poste de luz y se dirige a atacar Arale)

Arale: rosío mistico de gomitas dulces (con su varita hace que aparezcan varias gomitas alrededor del hombre caramelo)

Hombre Caramelo Nº 1: wow, ¿Qué esta pasando? (ve su cara en sus manos)

Arale y Obotchaman los empujan y caen al suelo los robots se acercan para golpearlos pero ellos los atacan primero

Arale: ¡mega golpe de amor! (con varita empieza a irradiar luz y salen barrios animales extraños que pronto a los dos robots.

La escena no muestra ahora a todos los robots derrotados, y el animal que invoco Arale sale de encima y se va

Arale: ¿quieres continuar?... Mashirito

Dr. Mashirito: (mira a Arale que estaba en pose victoriosa)… no (saca una tijeras dimensionales y camina hacia el frente) ¿¡ya lo ven torpes!?, ¡cuando no entrenan! 8abre una portal con las tijeras) ¡sus músculos se ven igual que un flan!, ¡vamos al portal! ¡regresen al portal! (los robots entran al portal) ¡hasta se retiran como perdedores!

Uno de los Hombres Caramelos: ¡estoy en pánico!, ¡waa!

Dr. Mashirito: (antes de entrar por completo al portal) ¡te atrapare Arale! (el portal se sierra)

Obotchaman: ¡eso fue increíble!,¡increíble!, ¡usted es increíble señorita!

Aorale: ¡hoyo!, ¡siii!, ¡creo que si!... bien, será mejor que vaya a empacar (baja la mirada y empieza a caminar)

Obotchaman:… ¡espere! (se dirige a ella) ¡no quiero que usted se vaya!, puede quedarse con nosotros

Arale: (se da la vuelta) ¡en serio! *U* ¡YUPIII! (lo abraza)

Obotchaman: (un poco sonrojado)

Arale la suelta y empiezan a caminar

Obotchaman: ¿abra robots atacándonos todo el tiempo?

Arale: si, es probable

Obotchaman: ¡cielos!, ¡eso suena muy arriesgado! (Arale iba a cruzar la calle pero Obotchaman la detiene) wow, cruzzemos con el semáforo

Arale: (ambos se dan vuelta la derecha y se marchan) de acuerdo chico salvaje (lanza una ráfaga a el aire y esta hace vueltas hacia la luna).

Fin del capitulo 1


End file.
